


The Bear And The Blade

by Cosmocha0719



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmocha0719/pseuds/Cosmocha0719
Summary: At the twilight of his life, Pooh recalls the events leading up to his fateful reunion with Sephiroth.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Winnie-the-Pooh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Bear And The Blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyKatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyKatie/gifts).



The bear stared down the edge of Masamune, directly into the cold, blue eyes of his former lover. After a long spell of silence, he spoke. "Sephiroth, friend, you don't need to do this."

Tears welling in his eyes, Sephiroth shot back a cold, unfeeling reply. "You KNOW I do! You know what has to happen, and you know how this ends! You can't deny fate itself!"

Pooh spoke again. "We both know that it doesn't have to be this way."

Sephiroth let out a long, harrowing cry, and drew back his blade. Pooh took one breath, and thought about his long, long past.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny day in the Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh, lazy bear that he was, was taking a long nap. Nobody had come to visit him yet that day, and so he was left with his worst enemy: his own thoughts. He thought long and hard about his life, and the nature of his own existence, and whether or not he was making good use of what time he had left on this earth. Of course, this came to a halt when a new visitor joined him. Clad in long, black robes, the silver-haired angel introduced himself to Pooh. Yet when he spoke, his voice was not that of an angel, but rather of a reaper. "A yellow bear... you would be Pooh, correct? Are you the leader of this land?"

Pooh, unsuspecting as always, replied with a warm, friendly voice that invited Sephiroth into his home. "What is your name, kind man?"

Sephiroth took a long sip of the tea that Pooh prepared for him before speaking. "I don't think you'll need to know my name. After all, this meeting won't be very long."

Pooh, concerned, asked Sephiroth one more question. "What do you mean, it won't be very long? Every friend I have is welcome to stay in my humble abode as long as they like."

Sephiroth's body language showed a man stiff, unfeeling, but his eyes told a story of strife and despair. Drawing Masamune, he spoke once more. "I've come to raze your village and burn it so it can return to the hell it was born in."

Pooh's expression did not change. He put one hand on Sephiroth's shoulder and consoled the beast. "You don't really mean that, do you? You're just angry, letting your troubles flow like the fire that burns so fiercely inside your heart."

Tears began to form in Sephiroth's eyes, peeling back the mask that the man worked so many years to create. "I'm going to KILL YOU! Aren't you afraid?! Every one of your descendants will know the name Sephiroth, and they'll all live to fear it!"

Pooh nodded, a somber understanding in his eyes. "If I had to guess, you've been killing for a long time, haven't you? Are you tired of it? Do you just want to be free of the blood, the screams, the terror, and the fire?"

Sephiroth let out a loud yell and put his sword to Pooh's throat. Pooh, still showing no fear, walked to his closet. Sephiroth, shaken by the bear's confidence, stood still, frozen in terror. After a few minutes, Pooh emerged from the closet with a mysterious cube in hand. Sephiroth shouted at the bear. "DO YOU MOCK ME?! AREN'T YOU TERRIFIED?!"

Pooh shook his head. The cube began to glow, and it grew into the Buster Sword. Pooh assumed his stance. "If you intend to burn this village and reduce it to ash, show me you're someone worth remembering."

Sephiroth let out one last frenzied cry before striking at Pooh, who would use his left hand to catch the blade at the apex of its speed. "Pathetic." Pooh closed his fist, snapping the blade in half instantly, leaving nothing but shards on the floor and a worthless hilt in Sephiroth's hand.

Sephiroth spoke once more. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING FREAK?! THAT SWORD IS UNSTOPPABLE! IT'S TAKEN MORE LIVES THAN ANY OTHER WEAPON IN HISTORY!" His voice, too, began to show his true self- a broken, hollow man, who wished to fight no more.

Pooh hung his sword over his shoulder, and spoke one last sentence. "I'm just someone who believes in protecting those I love. The path you walk is one shrouded in darkness, and all darkness fades when the light begins to shine on it." He walked out of his home, and went to wander the woods. Sephiroth lay crying on the floor, unsure of anything.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pooh and Sephiroth sat together on a log, sharing their morning coffee. They spent every morning like this, watching the sun rise over the trees. These little moments of calm were the one break Sephiroth got before work every morning. Pooh looked his lover in the eyes and smiled, proud that he was able to win over the very man who threatened to kill him just 3 years ago. Sephiroth, however, was preoccupied- mornings like this made him remember his old life, and rarely did he ever spend one where he didn't think about the lives he'd taken, the wishes he'd left unfulfilled. Pooh moved his spare hand to hold Sephiroth's, and the 2 watched the rising sun, a reminder that a new day had dawned. They didn't speak, they just watched on, both with completely different thoughts looming over them. After a long yet never boring silence, Pooh stood up, sword on his back. He spoke to his lover. "Sephiroth, I think I want to stop fighting. For good."

Sephiroth shook his head. "You know that if we give up our weapons, they'll kill us both."

Pooh stared at the horizon. "I know, Sephiroth, but I feel that it's what must be done. My hopes and dreams are slowly beginning to fade as the endless tides of war begin to wear on the sands of my soul."

"And what about me?! Will I have to defend us both?! You know Shinra won't let us go that easily!"

"Sephiroth, how long do you think we can keep this up for? How long do you think we can keep fighting before we both die?"

Sephiroth began to cry, his true, soft self fully exposed by his lover. "You know we can keep going! You know that we're stronger than any SOLDIER they have!"

"Strength alone can't save us. Some day, we'll get tired, and they'll send the Turks after us to finish us off. Do you honestly think we can handle them?"

Sephiroth didn't speak, he just buried his face in his hands. "Why, Pooh?! Why can't you see that I just want the best for the two of us?!" But he would receive no answer. Pooh would not sit back down, and he would walk away.

"Goodbye, Sephiroth. I'm going to find someone who will use this blade better than I."

"Where do you plan to find that person?!"

"I heard of a boy who was recently born in a backwater village. A place called Gongaga. I hear whispers that he'll be a hero some day. If he will be King Arthur, then this will be his sword in the stone." And with that, Pooh left Sephiroth, journeying to Gongaga.

Sephiroth muttered to himself. "I thought I could trust you... but it seems I was wrong. I'll never be free of the chains that bind me to my past. Forever and ever, I'm nothing more than a puppet on Shinra's strings. I might as well dance for them." Sephiroth, too, left the hundred acre wood, journeying back to Midgar.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth's mad charge continued towards Pooh, who showed no fear. He wasn't afraid of death, he was not afraid of anything. He knew this moment was coming. He didn't try to stop Sephiroth, he just got on his knees and was ready to take the blade and die. Sephiroth's wild charge continued, but as his blade almost met Pooh, he stopped and began to sob. "WHY, POOH?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE UP THE FIGHT?! I CAN'T GO ANYWHERE! I'M A SOLDIER STRANDED IN A WARZONE WITH NO PLACE LEFT TO CALL HOME!" Pooh didn't reply. He just put a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder before hugging him. Through his tears, Sephiroth spoke again. "I'm so sorry, Pooh... I really hate fighting... you were right, I've grown horribly numb to the killing, and it's all slowly becoming something that some sick part of me enjoys. If you were to let go right now, I honestly can't say I'd be able to stop myself from killing you." Pooh didn't respond, he simply let go and opened his arms. He understood that if the only way to end Sephiroth's suffering was to die, then he would gladly be a sacrifice for the cause.

With one swing of his blade, Sephiroth cut the bear down, and the rain began to fall. Sephiroth held the bear's body in his arms as he wept, his tears mixing with the drops of rain to create something half-human, half-unliving.

**Author's Note:**

> “ The single quality that is common across every living creature on this planet, is fear; it’s funny then that as common as fear is, we so easily underestimate its power.
> 
> Fear of growing close to someone, the subsequent fear of loss, fear of failure; and as more people depend on you, those fears can take on greater power.
> 
> Fear itself isn’t worthy of concern, it is who we become while in its clutches . Will you be proud of that person? Will you forgive them? Will you understand why they felt the need to do the things they did? Will you even recognize them? Or will the person staring back at you be the very thing you should have feared from the start?
> 
> I suppose we all find out sooner or later. “ -Ozpin, RWBY


End file.
